


Volume

by ClaireQiu



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25305562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireQiu/pseuds/ClaireQiu
Summary: 五个Shaw和小分队几个成员的相处片段，时间跨度从216到第三季中期
Relationships: Root | Samantha Groves/Sameen Shaw
Kudos: 2





	Volume

# Bear

Shaw有无数次从昏迷中醒来的经历，有时是自己醒的，她会发现自己躺在病床，又或还是她倒下时的那个地方；有时则是被人弄醒的，从一桶水到一巴掌，方式多样。但这次的感觉却同往日不同——有什么东西在她脸上来回磨蹭，刺拉拉的，还带着水。

她在疑惑的同时记起了Hersh的针管，以及自己已经死去的事实。惊醒的下一秒，一条狗尾巴扫过了她的脸，将她的鼻尖弄得火辣辣的疼。Shaw在大口呼吸的同时注意到这里已经不是她倒下时的街道，救护车外面的天空更是一片明亮。

吵醒Shaw睡觉的人都没什么好下场，昏迷虽与睡眠不同，但总归也差不上太多。在她失去意识期间靠近的大多都是敌人，一般会在她醒来的下一秒被掐住喉咙。比如先前开车的那个亚裔男人，他现在正朝着远离救护车的方向走，一步三回头，生怕她追上来。

她在他走的方向远处看到了那两个男人，以及刚才弄醒她的不明生物。

她明白怎么回事了。

Shaw咽了咽干涩的喉咙，下车朝两人一狗走了过去。

死而复生比起睡觉或者昏迷都还要高上好几个台阶，她觉得极度干渴，四肢也都因一段时间的缺氧而异常酸痛。在这种情况下，如果那个叫Reese的高个子男人要发难，她或许没法应付。

但如此的思考只是职业习惯，她知道他们不会做什么。尽管如此，她依然拒绝了Reese的水。

那只狗在疯狂地冲她摇尾巴，眼睛瞪得溜圆，一副只要她做手势就会扑过来撒欢的模样，配上他那身威猛得发亮的毛颇有些好笑。Finch似乎注意到了己方有人（狗）存在胳膊肘外拐的趋势，低头瞪了他一眼。

狗狗立刻停住了动作，但黑色的眼睛依然牢牢地锁在她身上。

 _Huh_ 。

亚裔男人脖子上的指痕无疑是她半途醒来又脱力时留下的杰作，不过这只让Shaw想起了其他的事。她转头盯着狗狗笑了笑，觉得自己或许应该给他买个新项圈。他是弄醒了她没错，但……他喜欢她，这似乎又能让Finch吃瘪，所以何乐而不为呢？

等解决完“Veronica”那个女人后，她觉得自己当真可以回来看看。

# Joss Carter

Finch给的这份工作虽与她上一份差不太多，但却多了许多条条框框的规定。除了低调和见鬼的不能杀人的要求外，最重要的便是不能与当地执法部门起冲突。所以，当那个女警官叫她放下枪抱头蹲下时，她照做了。

她在跪下去的同时抬头，发现他们的号码已经跑远了。

去他妈的Finch。号码第一，至于这个警官……她只会把她弄昏迷而已，最多轻微脑震荡，无伤大雅。

但见鬼的是，Shaw发现自己根本没有找到任何机会。女警谨慎得一点儿都不像一个纽约警察，她封死了Shaw所有反击的可能，最终成功地将她的双手拷在了背后。

当然，Shaw可以弄开手铐，也还是可以放倒那个女人（现在她有些怀疑自己能否尽快解决战斗），只不过场面估计会非常难看，而这便代表着Finch长达几小时的教训以及万分难喝的煎绿茶。

所以，号码可以先等等。

但当她百无聊赖地坐在警局的审讯室、听着那个女警各种极富技巧的询问时，她又有些后悔。

“……我知道你这种人，”Shaw长时间的沉默似乎一点儿也没让女警退缩，她不停地翻着手里面的什么材料，“军人，或者说前军人……你们习惯于掌控别人的生死，因此现在，我理解会有些……落差。”

Shaw保持着沉默，猜测着对方的身份，无疑也是军队出身，但……或许是审问官？

“从某种程度来说，我理解老兵的对于暴力的渴求，但我同样明白这种失衡会十分痛苦，而很多时候你们忘记了寻找帮助，”女警重新看过来的时候眼神柔软了许多，“相信我，我知道。”

“真动人，”Shaw说了坐下来的第一句话，手里玩着将她拷在桌面的手铐，“但……谢谢关心，我好得不能再好了。”

女警的眼神冷了一冷，没再说话。Shaw也满不在乎地瞪了回去，而就在她们僵持的时候，审讯室的门被人推开了。

看到Reese的那一瞬间，Shaw的脑子里过了许多的可能，并做好了和他一起破门而出的准备，但——

“John？”女警惊讶地站了起来，“你不能随随便便——”

Reese慢悠悠地从怀里掏出一个警徽，“Stills警探，记得吗？Joss，我要找你帮个忙，顺便……”他偏头冲一旁的Shaw示意了一下，“介意吗？她是和我一起的。你们见过。”

“一起？”女警和Shaw互瞪了一会儿，几秒后她恍然大悟，“你就是——噢，你看起来比在运尸袋里好多了。”

Shaw翻了个白眼。

“Carter，Shaw；Shaw，Carter，”Reese点点头开始介绍，“她帮过你。”

Shaw又翻了个白眼。这两人认识，而且看样子交情不浅。Finch本来一个电话就可以解决这次的逮捕风波，但却让她在这里坐了这么久，其目的自然不言而喻……

“你知道……”Carter抱着手，似是有些无奈，“你今天很是弄了点麻烦出来。”

Shaw耸耸肩，“他自找的。”而且，又没人受伤，她不明白有什么大不了的。

Reese盯着她看了会儿才慢悠悠地转头对Carter说：“我们正在努力解决这个问题。”他一脸莫名其妙的歉意，欠扁极了。

Carter警告地看了回去，“拜托尽快，她比你当年还有破坏性。”

Reese点点头便推门出去了。

“那么……”Carter漫不经心地将手里的材料丢在了桌上，里面的文件散了些出来，果不其然全是白纸，“先结案，然后喝一杯？我知道这附近有个地方不错。”

Shaw甩开早已弄掉的手铐，向后倒在椅子上咧嘴笑了，“我没异议。”

# Harold Finch

“Ms. Shaw！”Finch显得十分惊慌，“我十分不建议你就这样直接闯进Mr. Morris的家，就我们所知他为ISA工作，而从前面来看，他家里有十分详尽的安保措施，你贸然闯入很可能会暴露——”

“……我还没死的事，”她打断了他，但脚下一步没停地朝外走，“但我看不出其他办法，我们现在连麻烦的影子都没看到。”

“尽管如此……”

天，她讨厌有人质疑她的决定。外勤工作往往需要在电光火石间拿定主意，而现在，这让她记起了刚和Cole开始共事时的惨状。她万分后悔让Finch跟了过来。他本就不该来，但号码ISA高管的身份无疑让他有些担心。而这在她看来便代表不信任。

Reese会比他好得多，但今天为什么会有两个号码？

“Ms. Shaw，我是说或许不需要大费周章地闯进去，”他小心翼翼地盯着她看了一会儿，确认她没打算进一步发难之后才继续，“我可以在这里进入Mr. Morris的电脑看看。”

他递过来一个奇形怪状的东西让她拿着。“这他妈到底是个什么东西？”她说。

“波导接收器，”Finch咳了一声，把接收器一端的usb线插入了电脑，“它能帮我们接入Mr. Morris所用的无线网络。”

但举着一个易拉罐一样的东西神经质地动来动去并不是她喜欢的那类似工作。

“麻烦拿稳，谢谢，对，这样就好，”Finch开始敲起了键盘，“好了，我看看……Mr. Morris……你到底藏了些什么……”

Shaw回头朝下面的电脑屏幕上看了一眼，Finch在飞速地敲击着代码，一系列的窗口疯狂地从上面闪了过去。她从来不太明白这群技术宅在做些什么，Cole原来就很喜欢边做边讲，但她大都没听进去。她回头望着窗外成堆的建筑皱眉，“我敢肯定这地方的无线网多得数不清，你又怎么知道哪个是他的？”

“恩……”听到问题，Finch立刻抬起了头冲她笑了笑，慈祥万分，就像一个才被自家孙女问了‘太阳为什么会动’的老爷爷一样，“当把接收器朝Mr. Morris的公寓对准时，有四个信号出现了峰值波动，其中一个没有密码，主人是楼下稍年长的那位女士，还有两个用了WEP加密，很容易就能解开，而最后那一个——噢糟糕。”

Shaw不太喜欢听到这个词。

“Mr. Morris的无线网络似乎用了企业级的加密措施，它们的证书由统一的中央机房保存，每一位用户都有着独立的加密——”

她真的不需要再听下去了，“你能黑进去吗？”

“或许可以，但需要时间。”

Shaw把那个易拉罐一样的东西直接扔在了桌上，她烦躁地捏了捏自己的鼻梁，“明早过去借一下他的硬盘如何？我会叫上Reese做后援。”

Finch盯着自己的屏幕，看样子似乎很是失望，“只能这样了。”

他挫败的样子像极了Cole，而Shaw突然想起，Cole估计也会爱死了the Machine，真的。

# John Reese

Reese正拿着把枪指着她，真他妈的好极了。

“Shaw，别挡道。”他这话配上那惨白的脸和几乎红了一大部分的衬衣来说，真心没有说服力。

但Reese竟他妈的拿枪指着她，而她还得好言好语去哄，“Reese……我知道你在想什么。”

“你不知道，”他拿枪的手和他的声音一样稳，“所以别挡道。”

“你想为Carter复仇……”

“你想说别执意于复仇？要注意连带伤害？”Reese冷笑了一声，“你从什么时候开始听Finch的了？”

Shaw反唇相讥，“你又是从什么时候开始不听Finch的了？”

Reese没有注意到她正在渐渐靠近来，“他的机器害了她。”

“就算是你，这理由也太无理取闹了不觉得吗？”她冷静地朝着枪口又近了一些。这次，Reese注意到了，他稍稍抬起了枪以示警告。

Shaw停了下来，“Reese，我理解，我们都想要复仇。但是——”

“没有但是，那是Joss。”

“真感人，”Shaw翻了个白眼，她真他妈没想到Reese是个大情圣，“听着——”

“Shaw，”他又一次打断了她，“我们是黑暗里的人，但Joss——”

“对，你说过我们只能在黑暗里走什么类似的屁话，但你也说过，我们没必要一个人走。”看在老天爷的份上，她真的没想到会将这些东西原样奉还给他，这份工作真的是太棒了。

Reese愣了愣，而Shaw抓着这个机会一步上前夺下了他的枪，紧跟着迅速反拧他的手把他推在了墙上。 _混蛋_ ，他还拉了保险栓。不过Shaw不打算往心里去，她怀疑这男人根本就不知道保险栓是什么。

“你给我听着，我攻击的时候你连基本的反应都没做到，这样的你还想做什么？”她的动作似乎扯动了Reese的伤口，让他颤抖了起来。Shaw赶紧松开了些，但对方似乎并没有察觉，毫无反攻的意向。

Reese脸上先前那一副坚若磐石的样子已经不见了，只剩下显而易见的惊恐。他颤声开口，“Joss，她……天呐……”

“我知道，”Shaw叹了口气，第无数次询问自己为什么会在一开始踏入这趟浑水，“所以如果你真的想做什么的话，少在那儿抖。冷静下来，用脑子想想怎么做。”

Reese接过她递过来的枪，盯着它看了好一会儿。等抬头时，他已明显正常了许多。

但Shaw没有料到他接下来的举动。

等苏醒时已经是一个小时后，她发现自己躺在车的后座上，旁边是Reese的领带。他竟然用枪托砸了她，而她竟然还为这件事暴露了这个在领带里藏了好久的追踪器。Shaw觉得自己估计已经气过了头，不然她绝对已经在谋划着如何把枪管塞进那个死情圣喉咙里。

她揉了揉发疼的太阳穴，暂时决定屈就一把狙击枪就好。不过现在，她得从另一个角度好好考虑怎么找他。

# Root

在打开门后，Shaw并没有急着放下餐盘，而是盯着牢笼里的女人看了一会儿，她正背着她读着手里的什么书，影子被门上的铁丝隔成了数十片。

她不理解。这女人本来已经自由了，她却自己回到了这个牢笼里。Finch还是会装模作样地上一把锁，但他们所有人都知道那是在装模作样而已——Root重新和TM有了连接、这里没人看守、一切物理阻拦都形同虚设……

她真的不理解。

“虽然我很喜欢你看着我发呆的样子，”Root回头冲她一笑，“但我认为你得在把食物打翻在地上前把它放下。”

她说得对，Shaw几乎就快拿不住那个盘子了。拜昨天那天杀的号码所赐，她的肩膀和腹部都受了伤。在Finch这里呆久了，她有时都忘记了号码有行凶者的可能。

Shaw把餐盘放下便准备离开，Finch那个医生给她开的止痛片有些过了，让她一直都觉得晕乎乎的，没有精力去理会Root前面的那句挑逗。但在刚刚转身时，她却发现自己的嘴就同不受控制一般自己出了声，“你为什么还回来？”

该死的止痛片，严重削弱了她的理智和自控。

Root走过来把餐盘端到书桌上，然后转头对着门口的她，又是一笑，“我可能是舍不得你。”

现在的正确反应是生气，一个瞪视然后便离开。但或许因为她已经被过量的止痛片搞得有些懒惰，而她们俩都知道这只是谎言，所以Shaw觉得自己或许不需要为谎言耗费太多力气。

肩伤还好，但腹部中枪总会十分棘手。止痛片化解了大部分疼痛，但却留下了一股更令人恶心的酸痛和头晕。

“你可以坐下，”Root提议说，语气里带着她总有的暗示，“而你不是吸血鬼，所以我觉得你也不需要特别直白的邀请才能进来。”

Shaw这才发现自己已经在门口站了好一会儿。她眨眨眼，没有错过Root话里隐含的意思。但她并不需要思考这个提议，“我不玩一夜情以上的东西。”

CIA安全屋的那一次就是意外。Root在她睡梦中电击了她、绑架了她，还不由分说地布置了所有任务。其他人就算了，她没必要在一个人身上忍受这么多。Root应该已经是个死人，但在开枪和吻她之间，Shaw奇异地选择了后者。

这不会再发生了。

“谁说要玩了？”Root笑得十分无辜。

Shaw反应过来是自己将潜台词说得太过直白，而这让她一愣。

天呐，该死的止痛片。

“我从不觉得木讷是一个褒义词，”Root走了过来停在她半步外的位置，“但是……”

Shaw盯着那头慢慢接近的棕发，努力在脑子里理着前前后后到底发生了什么，但洗发水的清香合着药效一起让她不太能正常思考。而且，她模糊地意识到那味道和往常不同。

天，Root不知在何时溜出去换了图书馆浴室里的洗发水。

“你很可爱。”Root的头发毛刺刺的，带过了她的脸，在她晕乎乎的意识里就像一阵电流。

没人能这样说Shaw， _没人_ 可以。所以她直接将Root按在了铁丝网上，每一个细节都同她许多次想过的那样，伤口虽给粗暴程度大打了折扣，但铁丝网发颤时的声音依然令人满足。

她吻了上去。

这一群人，她最了解Bear，他喜欢的地方在耳后半寸；Carter是难得一见、但并非没有的正直警察，Shaw理解也尊重她的为人；Reese……他在意得太多，多得不宜于身心健康，这导致他简直糟糕透了，但她了解他，也明白他为什么会是这样。

她不理解Finch。他有大半个王国的钱，却把它们和自己的命一起耗费在这个“崇高”得一点都不真实的事业中。他会在他们因为“感情用事”搞砸任务的时候给予鼓励（比如那该死的煎绿茶），他们在每天忙着营救小猫小狗。每一天都是彩虹、蓝天和圣诞节。而这一切从哪儿看都不像是真的。

世界不应该是这样。

Finch像个正经绅士一样，从不做出任何不妥的事，连发火都没见过。有很多人看起来和他一样，西装革履礼貌万分，而她一直等着Finch像那些人一样、在某一天撕开那一身西装外皮。但他却一直都是那副‘Finch’的样子，毫无把柄可抓。

他根本就不像一个人。

她也不理解Root。她……啊得了吧，Shaw已经放弃了去揣度那个女人。

但现在，当她任由他们一次次越过她的底线、当她蛮横地在那个最应该是她头号敌人的嘴里攻城略地时，Shaw发现，她最不理解的人还是自己。


End file.
